Juvia's Icy Surprise
by EmeraldLily16
Summary: It's Juvia's birthday and all she wants to do is spend it with Gray but he forgets and goes on a job Lucy and the girls take her out to celebrate to cheer her up. However did Gray really forget her birthday? Or was it all a ruse to cover up a little surprise? One shot.


Juvia woke up feeling very happy and excited. Today was her birthday and she was hoping to celebrate it by spending the day with her darling Gray. She got out of bed, took a shower, combed her hair, and dressed into her usual outfit and went to seek out the man of her dreams.

"Hey Juvia where are you off to?" Wendy asked.

"I'm looking for Gray. Today is my birthday and I want to spend it with him."

"It's your birthday? Oh Happy Birthday Juvia."

"Thank you."

"Wait don't you want a party?"

"No a whole day with my beloved is all I need."

"You sure? No presents? No birthday cake?"

"No I-"

"Did someone say birthday cake?" Erza interrupted. "Who's birthday is it?"

"It's Juvia's." Wendy said.

"Then if you insist I shall help you make the perfect birthday cake for this occasion."

"But no one asked-"

"Quick Juvia what is your favorite type of cake?" Erza asked her.

"Oh you don't have to get me a cake." Juvia said.

"Nonsense what is a birthday without cake. Now tell me."

"I really don't-"

"TEll ME!" Erza demanded.

"Lemon with strawberry jelly!" Juvia said scared.

"Excellent choice. Worry not I shall see to it that you are given the best lemon cake with strawberry jelly filling in all of Fiore." She proudly declared.

"That's very sweet of you Erza but I don't need a cake."

But her words came too late. The red haired S class wizard was gone.

"Oh dear." Juvia said.

"Yeah Erza has a tiny cake obsession." Wendy said.

"A tiny obsession?" Carla said.

"Oh hello Carla." Juvia said. "Have you seen Gray?"

"He's at the guild hall."

"Thank you."

Juvia hurried down to the guild hall where she saw her true love Gray Fullbuster standing at the job chart seemingly looking at a job flyer.

"Hello my darling." She said cheerfully.

"Oh hey Juvia." He said hiding the sheet of paper in his hand behind his back.

"Gray I just heard that new restaurant in Magnolia opened up today. Why don't we go there for lunch?"

"Sorry I've just taken a job."

"A job?" Juvia said suddenly feeling very melancholic. "But don't you know what day it is?"

"Umm...Wednesday?"

"Well yes but it's a very important Wednesday. Don't you remember me telling you about how important this particular Wednesday was?"

"Nope can't remember a thing about that. Listen I gotta go, see you later."

As Juvia watched him leave she felt her heart shatter. He forgot. He actually forgot that today was her birthday and after she spent the entire month telling him when her birthday was and that all she wanted was to spend it with him. She didn't even want a birthday present from him she just wanted to be with him all day.

"Hey Juvia what's wrong?" Lucy asked noticing how sad she was.

"Oh it's nothing."

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't have that gloomy expression on your face. Now what's the matter?"

"Today is my birthday."

"Oh Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

"Shouldn't you be happier?"

"I would but the thing is all I ever wanted was to spend my birthday with Gray but he forgot and he went on a job and I've been talking to him about it all month."

"Well Gray doesn't exactly pay attention to important dates, kind of like Natsu."

"But I always remember his birthday and I always send him a gift. I'm not even asking him for a present I just wanted to be with him."

"Well I can't make him be with you but I can make sure that you have a good birthday if you'll let me."

"I don't know. I mean what would we do?"

"Whatever you want."

"I don't really know what I want."

"Well you have been wanting to go to that new restaurant." Wendy said.

"Yeah why don't the three of us go there for lunch. We can have a girl's day out." Lucy said.

"I'm not sure if I should."

"Come on, we'll have a good time."

"Alright."

So the three of them and Carla went up to that new restaurant in Magnolia for lunch. The food was very delicious, all four them agreed that they should come back again sometime. After lunch they went to Spa Town Hosenka for a day of shopping and relaxing in hot springs while receiving soothing treatments. After that they returned to the guild hall where Erza served a delicious lemon cake with a strawberry jelly filling. By evening Juvia was tired but very happy. Her birthday was a very happy one but she was still wished that Gray had at least acknowledged that today was her birthday however she didn't say another word about it to her friends because she didn't want to seem ungrateful to them especially after all they had done to give her such a happy birthday and she did enjoy spending the day with them. But it still hurt that the man she loved didn't seem to care at all about her.

When Juvia got back to her apartment she decided to start getting ready for bed. She had just begun to get undressed when she noticed something very odd. It was snowing. Snowing in the middle of summer. That was strange. She went outside to see why there was such a sudden change in the climate and when she saw what it was she felt her heart stop.

It was Gray standing on top of a ladder and he was craving a sculpture of an angel out of ice and it was modeled after her. The wind blew the ice shavings through the night sky making it snow. It was so beautiful. Did Gray actually make this for her? She smiled and was so overcome with joy that she began to dance in the snowfall. Gray soon took notice of Juvia dancing and couldn't help but think that she looked so beautiful with the snowflakes falling delicately on to her face and in her hair. She looked like an angel. He quickly snapped out of his daze and climbed down from the ladder.

"So you like my surprise?" He asked.

"I thought that you had forgotten my birthday."

"That was the idea."

"I can't believe you actually did this."

"You like it?"

"It's wonderful. It's the most wonderful present anyone has ever gotten me but you really didn't have to do this."

"Well you always get me a present on my birthday so I thought you know I could be nice and get you something for your birthday."

"I love it but you know what would make this birthday extra wonderful?"

"What?"

"If you would dance with me in the snow tonight."

Gray was about to object but her cheerful blue eyes pleaded with him to do so and he caved.

"Fine but just this once."

She smiled then put her gloved hands in his hands and they began to do a slow waltz in the snow. After awhile he surprised her by placing her head on his shoulder and putting his arms around her waist.

"Happy Birthday Juvia." He said blushing hard with his usual serious, tough guy expression.

"Thank you Gray." She said smiling against him.

And the two just swayed under the snowy night sky.

**The ice dance scene from Edward Scissorhands inspired me to write this.**


End file.
